Pride (2007 film)
|runtime = 104 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = $7 million }} Pride is a 2007 American biopic drama feature film released by Lionsgate Entertainment on March 23, 2007. Loosely based upon the true story of Philadelphia swim coach James "Jim" Ellis, Pride stars Terrence Howard, Bernie Mac, and Kimberly Elise. The film was directed by Sunu Gonera. The film centers on Jim Ellis (Terrence Howard) and grouchy but caring janitor Elston (Bernie Mac). The two have a short-lived rivalry before becoming good friends. Plot It is 1974 and life is not easy for a black male to find employment, even college-educated Jim Ellis (Terrence Howard). While struggling to find anything better, Jim, a former competitive swimmer, is working on the decrepit Marcus Foster Recreation Center operated by the Philadelphia Department of Recreation. The center includes a dilapidated swimming pool, which Ellis rehabilitates. Ellis's presence and activities cause friction with a bitter, overprotective janitor named Elston (Bernie Mac). One day, Jim invites a group of black teens who have just been thrown off the basketball court in the Center's yard in for a swim. Andre (Kevin Phillips), Hakim (Nate Parker), Reggie (Evan Ross), Puddin’ Head (Brandon Fobbs), and Walt (Alphonso McAuley) prove to be fairly capable swimmers and with a few pointers, could become great swimmers. With some help from Elston, Jim decides to try to save the swimming pool by starting the city's first all African-American swim team, the P.D.R. team (Pride, Determination, Resilience). When the team acquires Willie (Regine Nehy), a female swimmer more talented than any of the boys, the prospects of competing against much more experienced white teams begin to improve. Jim also develops a romantic interest in a beautiful city councilor (Kimberly Elise), Hakim's sister and guardian. Throughout their struggles in and out of the swimming pool, Jim and Elston encourage and mentor the kids, helping them not only to become successful at swimming but also in their struggles against prejudice, crime, and poverty. Cast *Terrence Howard as Jim Ellis *Bernie Mac as Elston Johnson *Kimberly Elise as Sue Carter *Evan Ross as Reggie Jones *Tom Arnold as Richard Binkowski *Alphonso McAuley as Walt Taylor *Regine Nehy as Willie Thompson *Scott Eastwood as Jake *Nate Parker as Hakim Carter *Kevin Phillips as Andre Williamson *Gary Sturgis as Franklin *Brandon Fobbs as Puddin' Head Reception Critical response Pride was met with positive reviews from critics, with a 75% freshness rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 108 reviews. The film, however, scored a 72% approval rating from audience members. The New York Times critic Matt Zoller Seitz noted that the movie "illustrates the adaptability and limitations of the sports movie," but concluded that when the film's idealists glide through the water amidst the tunes of the time, "the heart still leaps." Comedian Bill Burr spoofed and criticized the film as an example of overindulgence in white-on-black racism in movies with increasingly obsolete topics. Accolades Notes External links * * * Category:2007 films Category:2000s buddy films Category:2000s coming-of-age films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s teen drama films Category:2000s sports films Category:African-American films Category:American films Category:American buddy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American sports comedy films Category:American teen drama films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in 1974 Category:Films set in Philadelphia Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Sports drama films Category:Sports films based on actual events Category:Swimming films Category:African-American biographical dramas